mea_astafandomcom-20200214-history
1360s
The 1360s (pronounced "thirteen-sixties") was a decade of the New Arrian calendar that began on January 1, 1360, and ended on December 31, 1369. The 1360s was a decade of hardship and struggle for many, especially those living in Terretha or under its circle of influence. A civil war, the rise of a regime, and executions of many Terrethans opened the eyes of many to the hardships of life. Synopsis The decadence and prosperity of the 1350s had made the Terrethan government weak and lazy, making room for groups such as the New Order to rise and grow in popularity. In 1361, the New Order attempted a coup d'etat on the Terrethan government, attempting to overthrow the young and weak praetor. In retaliation, Terrethans Oliver Godridge and Antoine Gratian formed a group known as the resistance who stood up to the New Order and attempted to bring it down. After more than three years of fighting, the New Order had driven the resistance from Terretha entirely. They executed the praetor and placed their own leader, Atitan Quirinus as the emperor of the new Terrethan Empire. The civil war allowed the remaining Terrethan colonies to gain autonomy, Darian in 1362, and eventually Jungalia in the 1370s. Major Events November 25, 1361 - The Terretha Civil War begins when the New Order attempts a coup d'etat against the praetor. March 1, 1362 - The Terretha Colony of Darian, using the civil war as leverage, leaves Terretha and becomes completely autonomous. Placing governor Demhar Tulicau as the Praem Magister, and renaming their country, Jokenstomp. October 6, 1362 '-' '''The first gun is invented by a Moiette inventor named Percius d'Montroux while experimenting with how to make a more effective crossbow. '''June 3, 1365 - The New Order breaks into the Terretha capital building and captures the praetor, officially ending the Civil War. April 15, 1366 - Antoine Gratian is executed on the Tribuline for his crimes against the New Order. April 21, 1366 - Oliver Godridge is exiled to Qing for his crimes against the New Order. Unlike Gratian, his comrade, the Empire decides not to execute Godridge since he is a valuable figure, and might be of use later on. People Terretha Praetor Derilius Terretha Praetor Domitius Terretha Praetor Marcius New Order leader and Terretha Emperor Atitan Quirinus Moiette inventor Percius d'Montroux Terretha Political Activist Antoine Gratian Terretha Visonary Oliver Godridge Jokenstomp Praem Magister Demhar Tulicau Fashion Women Where the 1350s had been bright, colorful, and exaggerated, the 1360s were toned down, and dull. Much of the style remained from the 1350s, however, there was never a clear cut line between formal clothing and everyday clothing. Style Gallery 1360s Womens 1.PNG|Women's clothing in the 1360s was duller and simpler than in the 1350s, but still of a higher quality. 1360s Womens 2.PNG|Much of women's style remained from the 1350s, however the bright colors had been replaced with duller blues. 1360s Womens 3.PNG|Lower and middle class women wore a simpler, yet still presentable mix of old and new, while still bearing the signature 1360s blue color Men Men's clothing evolved slightly, adding more khaki colors, and bringing the formality level down slightly. Style Gallery 1360s Formal Men.PNG|Men's formal wear in the 1360s looked much the same as it had for decades, but the formal level was brought down slightly, and khaki color was added. 1360s Formal Men 2.PNG|Design was similar to that of the 1350s, however, khaki color was added to create a more casual feel to otherwise formal clothing. 1360s Men.PNG|Casual wear stayed the same as in the 1350s, but once again, khaki color was added to create an earthy, casual essence. Births August 23, 1367 - Aegus Godridge (Remorian senate member) Deaths November 21, 1361 - Derilius Nicassius (Praetor of Terretha) November 21, 1361 - Domitius Andronicus (Praetor of Terretha) April 9, 1365 - Marcius Siricus (Praetor of Terretha) April 15, 1366 - Antoine Gratian (Terrethan Inventor, political activist)